


Просто блонди

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [43]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: BJD Cosplay, Bjd, Blindfolds, Doll cosplay, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Фотосет (5 фото)Кинк на связывание, кинк на завязанные глаза.
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест





	Просто блонди




End file.
